1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trampoline devices. More specifically, this invention relates to trampoline devices designed for use as portable exercise equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of trampoline devices are well known in the art. Generally, these prior devices are not easily transportable, do not include specially designed carrying cases and do not facilitate tool-less assembly.
Although the following references may not constitute prior art, the reader is referred to the following U.S. patent documents for general background material. Each of these patents is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,019 describes a foldable framework, particularly for a trampoline, but also capable of use in folding beds, cots and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,809 describes a supporting stand for rebound tumbling apparatus having a frame and supporting leg structure collapsible into a flat rectangular unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,544 describes a trampoline.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,366 describes a gymnastic catapulting device for use in exercise and gymnastic activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,311 describes a pair of detachable L-shaped auxiliary supports attachable to a conventional trampoline for supporting the trampoline bed in an upright position to convert the trampoline into a rebounding device.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,139,192 and Re. 30,344 describe round trampolines having a sectional, circular frame combined with a circular mat of lesser diameter than the frame resiliently supported from the frame by a plurality of radially arranged coil springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,826 describes a pneumatically sustained, flexible exercise surface and platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,063 describes adjustable springs for trampolines and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,271 describes a hexagonal jogging platform having a tubular support frame with rounded corners, detachable, tubular support legs at each corner and a fabric platform attached to the tubular frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,933 describes an exercise apparatus for in-place jogging that includes a support structure mounting a taunt tramping mat and a wall mounted housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,942 describes a portable exercising device, which can be assembled and disassembled without the use of special tools for shipping and storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,123 describes a demountable trampoline capable of being separated into components suitable for compact packaging for shipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,861 describes a trampoline perimeter frame and support legs for the perimeter frame that are fabricated as identically sized and shaped members enabling the use of only one fabricating jig.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,772 describes a trampoline with horizontal tension springs and vertical compression springs.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 270,557 describes an ornamental design for a trampoline.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,151 describes a collapsible rebound exercise apparatus as a resilient, flexible mat capable of forming a substantially planar surface when an associated frame supporting the mat has an open framework thereof disposed in a substantially planar, open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,070 describes a portable apparatus for in-place jogging that includes a housing to which is pivotally mounted a structure that supports a jogging surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,531 describes an exercise device in the form of a pair of trampolines which are spaced apart but sufficiently close together such that a person can rebound from one device to the other using first one leg on one trampoline and the other leg on the other without contacting or touching the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,933 describes an exercise device that uses a resilient fabric sheet to from a trampoline type surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,001 describes a portable exercising device having a pair of laterally spaced lever arms whose forward ends are pivotally attached to a base frame assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,193 describes an exercise apparatus having a frame, which includes frame members joined by detachable couplings and a cable system having a take-up reel, and one or more cable reels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,375 describes a flotation trampoline adapted for use on a body of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,904 describes a water trampoline that includes a buoyant inflatable base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,905 describes an attachable safety steadying structure for the conventional trampoline.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,816 describes a jogging apparatus, that comprises a tubular frame, an elastomeric member bonded to the frame and a mat bonded to the elastomeric member when the elastomeric member is preloaded radially inwardly so that when the load on the elastomeric member is released, the mat is tightly stretched on the frame to provide the jogging surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,892 describes a water-borne buoyant device to enable users to enjoy leisure time activity in an aquatic environment.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 291,712 describes an ornamental design for a trampoline.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,953 describes an active/passive exercise apparatus, which provides a platform that is roller mounted on parallel tracks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,826 describes a rebounding exercise device, which provides at least two rebounding surfaces that are supported at an incline relative to horizontal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,581 describes an exercise apparatus that includes a tank or other receptacle designed to be filled with an aqueous fluid.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,790,529 and 4,863,160 describe multi-positionable arrangements of substantially parallel bars, which form a substantial track for a ball having mounting means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,100 describes an exercise device having opposed angled rebound surfaces that will fold flat together, and support structures for the surfaces that will also fold compactly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,530 describes a trampoline-like aerobic exerciser apparatus and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,156 describes a trampoline that includes a sheet resiliently supported and tensioned by a substantially rigid frame through means of spring-like members positioned about the perimeter of the sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 304,850 describes an ornamental design for a trampoline exerciser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,011 describes a new and useful playpen and exercise structure for an infant or small child.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,550 describes an exercise apparatus that includes a mini-trampoline, a frame, a first pole, a second pole, a first hydraulic shock, and a second hydraulic shock.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,951 describes an ornamental design for a trampoline exerciser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,241 describes a gymnastic training device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,989 describes an all-surface trampoline that comprises a hollow inflatable support having an inner and an outer periphery and having an open space between the inner periphery.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,936 describes a tool for attaching springs to a trampoline mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,518 describes a water trampoline that has a plurality of interconnected suspension members.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des 362,478 and Des 363,325 describe ornamental designs for a trampoline exerciser.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,484,362, 5,599,259 and 6,095,951 describe exercise treadmills.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,948 describes a combination exercise device that includes a trampoline.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,110 describes a jumping bed of a trampoline that is secured to the trampoline frame by passing an electric rubber cord through a plurality of channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,738 describes an exercise and play apparatus that includes inflatable bottom and sidewall portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,462 describes a control mechanism for a simulator or stabilizing platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,377 describes a rebounder and punching bag-boxing fitness device.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 384,115 describes an ornamental design for a trampoline exerciser.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,704,882 and 5,876,311 describe rebound-type exercise devices, which allow an individual to perform a sit and bounce exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,852 describes a balloon filled bag for use as a mattress or children's trampoline.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,606 describes a trampoline system that includes a trampoline having a frame and an adjustable support for supporting a user of the trampoline.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,695 describes a water trampoline that includes a hollow inflatable frame member that has a textured covering with a plurality of bands interconnected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,679 describes a bounce back hockey net for use with a hockey puck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,943 describes a trampoline that includes a trampoline mat, a frame surrounding the trampoline mat and an attachment system for connecting the frame to the trampoline mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,620 describes a trampoline that includes a trampoline frame and a jumping bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,514 describes a movable surface conveyor system exercise device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,845 describes a trampoline or the like with a fence enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,213 describes a trampoline convertible for use as a swimming pool.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 428,955 describes an ornamental design for a water trampoline.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,074 describes a mini trampoline in which the frame is made in several parts in order to be easily carried and assembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,578 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,065 B1 describe jumping devices having a high rebound platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,649 describes a trampoline having a jumping bed with elastic straps for supporting the same on the trampoline frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,338 describes an exercise board that comprises a generally rectangular platform having a laminated structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,922 describes an attachment for a circular trampoline.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,266 B1 describes a play and climbing equipment structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,632 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,662 B1 describe trampoline pad assemblies for securement to a trampoline.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,285 B1 describes a beach sling-jump amusement device for ejecting occupants into the air.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,169 B1 describes a foldable trampoline.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,207 B1 describes a fence that surrounds a trampoline and extends above the rebounding surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,583 B1 describes a trampoline that includes a trampoline mat, a frame surrounding the trampoline mat and an attachment system for connecting the frame to the trampoline mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,174 B1 describes a trampoline, which incorporates a flexible mat supported above a support frame by a number of flexible rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,434 B1 describes a spring arrangement for mounting a vibration or shock sensitive device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,633 B1 describes a movable surface conveyor system, especially used as an exercise treadmill.
U.S. Pat. No. D462,103 S describes an ornamental design for an air inflatable trampoline.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,426 B1 describes a water trampoline that includes a supporting shell and a plurality of concentrically disposed inflatable rings.